Evanescente
by Nocake4you
Summary: Comment pouvez-vous savoir ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que je ressent ? Personne n'en sait rien. Pour la simple raison que les personnes que je connais ne possèdent pas de sentiments. Ce ne sont que des machines...
1. Chapter 1

B'jour les gens

B'jour les gens.

Ceci n'est pas ma première fic sur le fandom de Sonic. Ceci est ma première fic posté ici, nuance. :D

Je tenais à vous dire que j'écris cette fic sur un coup de tête. Il est possible que je ne la continue pas. C'est sur une idée fixe. Un coup de cœur. Et puis, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire quelque chose sur l'univers de l'hérisson bleu alors que ça doit faire au moins deux ans que je ne suis plus allé sur le forum de Planète-Sonic et que je me suis désintéressée de cet univers. Cela dit, j'avais envie de frais, et c'est l'occasion idéale. )

**Chronologie** : Pour l'instant, l'histoire se déroule dans les plans de Sonic Adventure 1/Sonic DX. Notez que certains détails ont changé pour le bien de la story ( j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça \0/ )

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Sonic the hedgehog sont à leur créateur. Le personnage principal de cette fic est à moi.

**Music-Box** : - L'intro de Paradise Kiss :D

- T.A.T.U – All About Us

**Bonne lecture !**** \0/**

**Intro****duction**

_Rêver._

_C'est tout ce que je peux faire depuis longtemps._

_Longtemps comment ? Oh, je n'ai pas compté. Je n'ai pas réfléchi._

_Sûrement des jours, des mois, à moins que ce ne soit des années…_

_Faire des barres pour inscrire le nombre de jours est impossible. _

_C'est à peine si je peux bouger. _

_C'est à peine si je peux penser._

_Je suis dans un monde parallèle, suspendu par un fil._

_Je me sens à la fois proche des vivants et des morts._

_C'est une drôle de sensation._

_J'ai en permanence le goût du sang dans ma bouche._

_Oui._

_Pour survivre, dans cette petite pièce complètement sombre et sans nourriture, je n'ai trouvé d'autre moyen que d'avaler mon propre sang._

_Celui qui traîne sur mes bras, mes jambes, mes poignets._

_Celui qui se dépose sur les chaînes qui maintiennent mes poignets et qui n'a pas le temps de se durcir._

_Je vois vos mines dégoûtées. _

_Vous croyez que ça ne m'a pas dégoûté au début à moi aussi ? _

_Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_La survie, vous connaissez ?_

_Moi, je connais parfaitement le sujet._

_Et en plus de cela, je connais l'ignorance._

_Pas l'ignorance d'un simple sujet, l'ignorance stupide._

_Mais l'ignorance qui fait mal, qui pénètre dans la chair et ronge l'esprit et le cœur._

_La mauvaise ignorance, celle que personne ne devrait avoir._

_L'ignorance d'hier, d'aujourd'hui et de demain._

_J'ignore d'o__ù __ je viens, ce que je fais ici et ce que je vais devenir._

_Alors je rêve._

_Pour oublier cette douleur._

_Pour oublier ma rage d'être enfermée comme une criminelle._

_Alors que je n'ai rien fait._

_Du moins…_

_Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir commis un pêché qui mérite une telle punition._

_Peut-être suis-je quelqu'un que Kami-sama veut châtier ?_

_Je suis une mauvaise personne ?_

_J'ai vraiment mérité un pareil châtiment ?_

_Croupir dans le noir avec une odeur de sang dans les narines ?_

_Est-ce là la pire des punitions ?_

_Ca doit être normal._

_Après tout, dans mon nom, il y a le mot « haine »._

_Je me souviens de mon nom._

_Yukira._

_Par chance, je m'en souviens._

_Sinon, la plaie de l'ignorance se serait encore agrandie._

_Je ne l'aurais pas supporté… _

Le soleil se levait lentement sur Station Square. Les immeubles imposaient de moins en moins leurs ombres froides sur les rues et leurs habitants sortaient peu à peu pour commencer la journée habituelle, constitué d'un départ de métro, du boulot, et du dodo. Pour d'autres, c'était les magasins ou l'école. Mais une journée était une journée. Ce n'était pas long pour la plupart des gens.

Aux Mystic Ruins, la situation n'était pas plus compliquée. Les arbres grouillaient d'oiseaux encore endormis, les montagnes reprenaient doucement leurs formes douces et ôtaient de leurs surfaces toutes ombres disgracieuses en plein jour. La vie reprenait son cours.

Mais la surface de ce monde ne se limitant pas qu'à ces régions, il y avait d'autres endroits au mode de vie moins habituels…

_« Initialisation de la séquence entraînement. »_

Elle soupira bruyamment, pour bien faire comprendre son impatience. Assise sur le métal froid de la salle d'entraînement de l'Egg Carrier, elle joua avec la fermeture éclair de sa tenue, conçu uniquement pour la séance qu'elle avait tout les matins.

Ca fait trois fois que tu me dis ça, saloperie de machine.

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase entre ses dents pour éviter qu'on ne puisse l'entendre. Si l'« autre » l'entendait appeler « ses » précieuses machines de cette façon, elle le mettrait en pétard. Bon, au fond, c'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais provoquer une crise dés le matin la fatiguerait. Ca n'est pas qu'« il » lui faisait peur. Loin de là.

_« Initialisation terminée. »_

Ah bah quand même !

La jeune hérissonne se leva, resserra sa queue-de-cheval faite avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ou plutôt ses longues piques. Elle frotta ses grands yeux aux iris rouges et se plaça en position de combat. Elle n'était plus vraiment fatiguée. Plutôt heureuse d'entamer la journée avec un bon entraînement. De toutes façons, elle n'avait que ça à faire…

Alors, je dois faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

L'hybride se doutait bien que derrière la machine, il y avait quelqu'un pour l'espionner et qui pouvait l'entendre. Qui pouvait lui parler, aussi. Parler à une machine ? Elle avait failli devenir folle mais elle ne l'était pas encore… Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs.

D'ailleurs, elle savait pertinemment qui était cette personne et elle n'attendait que sa réponse.

Et oui, un œuf, ça peut parler.

_« - Il va falloir que tu retrouves l'anneau que j'ai caché quelque part dans la salle. Ca va sûrement te prendre du temps si tu n'es pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, héhé ! »_

L'hérissonne soupira encore une fois. Franchement, il aurait pas pu éviter le « héhé » ?! Ca devenait lourd à force, de l'entendre ponctuer ses phrases de « mouhaha » en tout genre…

_« - J'attends, héhé ! »_

Va te faire voir…

Encore obligé de marmonner… Ca allait devenir une manie, et bientôt, elle parlerait toute seule en mangeant de la soupe et en se balançant sur un fauteuil à la con… A quinze ans ? Mais bien sûr…

L'hybride parcourut la pièce du regard. Cet anneau pouvait être partout, mais autant classer rapidement les possibilités…

Au plafond, dans les conduits ou sur les poutres ?

Mhhh… Non. Y avait pas la moindre petite lueur qui traînait, et pas la moindre allusion.

Dans les murs ?

Connaissant cette tête d'œuf, il serait pas allé jusqu'à se faire chier à transférer l'anneau dans le béton… Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire…Enfin, histoire de parler.

Donc, si cet anneau ne se trouvait ni au plafond, ni dans les murs, il se trouvait…

En bas !

L'hybride ne se fit pas prier.

Elle détestait qu'on la sous-estime.

Elle leva le bras, serra le poing et l'éclata par terre, provoquant une magnifique onde de choc qui se transforma rapidement en un petit séisme, ou petit cataclysme. L'onde ravagea rapidement le sol et les multiples boîtes posées dans la pièce. En quelques instants, l'anneau sortit d'un coin de la pièce et roula jusqu'au centre de la salle.

Je le savais bien… Dieu qu'il est prévisible…

Elle alla chercher rapidement l'anneau qu'elle glissa à son poignet, parmis les autres bracelets qu'elle avait récolté lors des entraînements. Elle parvenait toujours à trouver la solution. Et à chaque fois, l'autre tête d'œuf hurlait de joie.

_« Bravo Yukira ! Je ne croyais pas que tu y parviendrais cette fois-ci ! Félicitations ! Mouhahahaha !! »_

Et voilà. Comme prévu.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, et j'insiste sur le fait que je ne continuerais peut-être pas cette fic.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

La porte de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique caractéristique des nouvelles technologies. Yukira n'avait jamais pu comprendre les systèmes de ce type. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre. La technologie l'horrifiait, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause des effets qu'elle provoquait sur la planète, les continents et les océans, à cause de la radioactivité ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. C'était pour d'autres raisons, plus profondes.

En attendant, l'entraînement qu'elle pratiquait tous les jours depuis des mois l'avait fait revivre. Ses muscles, trop longtemps non utilisés, s'étaient remis à fonctionner normalement et s'étaient renforcés de jour en jour, permettant de donner libre cours à sa véritable force et ses capacités. L'hybride avait même réussi à développer des techniques en peu de temps, donc celle qu'elle venait d'utiliser, sa plus récente et plus puissante. Elle en possédait d'autres, utiles pour toute occasion. Il ne fallait pas négliger sa force.

Cet entraînement quotidien lui permettait également de se vider. A la manière d'un artiste qui jetait toutes ses émotions sur ses toiles, la hérissonne évacuait ses sentiments en frappant, cognant et détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Toutes ses émotions étaient dans ses poings et ses pieds à l'entrée en salle, et elle faisait tout sortir, coup sur coup. Lorsqu'elle sortait de la pièce, elle était généralement épuisée et ses sentiments les plus désagréables gisaient sur le sol ou les murs, dans les crevasses qu'elle avait faites à l'aide de sa force plus grande tous les jours.

C'était à la fois une intense satisfaction que d'évacuer autant de sentiments en si peu de temps et un agacement de n'avoir aucun autre moyen de devenir libre pour une journée. D'ailleurs, Yukira ne se sentait pas libre du tout. Et pour cause.

Après avoir passé des années enfermées dans une cellule, on avait quand même fini par la faire sortir. Ce « on », c'était la même personne qui l'avait enfermé sans raison. En tout cas, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison : après, il y en avait peut-être une…

Le Dr Robotnik.

C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été enfermée. Qu'elle ne se sentait toujours aussi opprimée, malgré ses membres aujourd'hui libres de tout mouvements.

C'était de sa faute si, pendant tout ce temps, elle avait dû survivre en avalant son propre sang.

Elle avait encore le goût du liquide rouge dans la bouche.

Au moins, elle savait ça.

Et elle le détestait pour ça.

Mais malgré tout, elle se forçait à garder une certaine forme de respect à son égard.

Même si il n'y avait rien à respecter.

A part le talent qu'il possédait pour ôter toute liberté aux animaux qu'il enfermait dans des carcasses métalliques.

Il y avait une légère notion du respect dans cet acte monstrueux selon certains.

**xxx**

Yukira sortit avec calme de la salle d'entraînement en fin de matinée. On pouvait compter environ trois heures par jour d'entraînement dans son emploi du temps. Trois heures, ça pouvait paraître beaucoup, mais ce n'était presque rien lorsque la matinée passait vite. Parfois, c'était ennuyeux, et d'autres fois très amusant. Tout dépendait de l'humeur de la hérissonne. Humeur changeante, malgré l'environnement stoïque qui l'entourait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir Robotnik près de l'entrée qui la regardait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelques mois auparavant, elle avait été effrayée par sa silhouette imposante et son regard fou que ses lunettes noires tentaient vainement de cacher. Un mois plus tard, l'apparence du savant fou lui avait plutôt paru comique, avec l'habitude. Et à présent, elle se fichait royalement de ce à quoi il ressemblait. L'aversion à son égard, sentiment plus que logique, avait ressurgie à la surface.

Durant ces trois stades, Yukira s'était forcée à ne rien montrer. Ca avait marchée, mais elle avait dû faire attention à garder ses sentiments naturels intacts.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ces machines qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point.

-Au fait, Yukira, depuis quand est-ce que tu maîtrises un style de combat de ce genre ?

- Depuis peu de temps, Docteur. A vrai dire, je pense que j'ai ignoré une facette de mon potentiel.

-Très bien très bien… Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités… Je savais bien que tu te rendrais compte que tu avais du talent, mouhaha…

Yukira ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de saluer promptement son interlocuteur, puis de partir en direction de sa chambre.

La pièce où la hérissonne se dirigeait n'était pas vraiment une chambre à proprement parler. Ce n'était pas un endroit rempli de peluches, de produits de beauté et de rideaux à fleurs avec moquette à petits cœurs, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Non, la chambre de Yukira était en fait une pièce de forme ronde, grande comme un salon, et qui avait visiblement été aménagée pour l'occasion : de grosses caisses de contenu inconnu, frappées du logo de Robotnik, étaient posées un peu partout dans la pièce. Un lit en bois et un miroir ainsi qu'une table avait été ajoutée pour l'hybride. La pièce gardait un aspect froid et sentait le renfermé. Une température peu agréable y régnait, signe que le chauffage n'avait probablement pas été installé.

Yukira se dirigea vers la coiffeuse de fortune qu'elle avait mis en place à l'aide d'une grosse caisse au dessus du miroir fixé au mur. Elle détacha ses piques blondes, posa l'élastique sur la caisse et arrangea avec soin ses piques avec ses doigts. Ne disposant pas de brosse mais ayant tout de même un peu d'esthétisme, l'hybride avait pris l'habitude de faire cet arrangement après l'entraînement matinal. Après tout, elle restait une jeune fille, avec son lot de caprice et d'exigences futiles. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de les garder pour elle.

Après avoir terminé, elle se changea rapidement, n'ayant pas non plus tellement de choix au niveau vestimentaire. Elle n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'une tenue pour l'entraînement que Robotnik avait conçu dans ses moments de bonté et un top avec une jupe de couleur noire. Elle avait refusé que le docteur fasse coudre son logo dessus. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant de porter la tenue de combat.

**xxx**

Yukira avait pris l'habitude, après son entraînement, de se balader dans les locaux de l'Egg Carrier. Elle avait quartier libre et pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, à part détraquer les systèmes. L'envie ne lui manquait pas pourtant.

Généralement, elle regardait par les hublots, se promenait en regardant les prototypes de robots. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle ne fit aucune des activités citées. Elle fit de l'espionnage malgré elle.

La jeune hérissonne blonde avait vite fait de repérer les robots qu'elle connaissait et les robots qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était persuadée que ce robot à la cuirasse rouge et au numéro de série inconnu à ses yeux ne figurait pas dans ses souvenirs. Aussi, en entendant Robotnik lui ordonner d'aller s'entraîner, elle le regarda discrètement.

_Mais… Cet abruti de cuirassé se trompe de salle là…_

Etant donné que Yukira partageait la même salle d'entraînement que les robots, cette information lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Le robot entra dans une autre salle par erreur. Une salle où elle n'était jamais allé.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle le suivit.

**xxx**

Yukira entra discrètement dans la pièce et regarda autour d'elle. Le robot était là, planté devant une machine.

Une machine qui faisait une chose qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû voir…

La machine de fabrication était en train d'effectuer des réparations sur un autre robot. Celui-ci avait eu une cuirasse bleue et le même numéro de série que le robot rouge. Sans doute celui-ci, si il avait eu des sentiments, aurait éprouvé à l'égard de l'autre robot des sentiments fraternels…

Mais il n'avait pas de sentiments.

Alors, pourquoi restait-il planté devant le spectacle à regarder sans pouvoir analyser ?

-Hé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la blonde s'était approchée du robot et avait posé une main sur le bras métallique. Le robot était vraiment grand. Elle ne lui arrivait quasiment qu'au poignet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il souffre. Ni qu'il se souvienne de ça lorsqu'il sera remis en état de marche.

La blonde se mit une gifle mentale. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Elle parlait de souffrance à quelque chose qui ne ressentait rien ? Attends… Elle _parlait_ à une de ces saletés ?

Bon sang, pourquoi ne partait-elle pas, même après la gifle ?

_Mais bouge bon sang ! C'est qu'un tas de boulons, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit ! Il te comprend pas, tu parles pour rien dire ! Tu…_

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Et lui non plus. Il se contentait de la regarder, à travers ses globes oculaires faits de verre teintés de vert. ( sans jeu de mot :D )

-Ce n'est pas la bonne pièce.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Un robot savait faire des phrases au verbe conjugué ? Première nouvelle… Ce robot savait parler alors ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, le robot se retourna et sortit de la pièce, forçant Yukira à lâcher son poignet de métal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Je consacrerais sûrement le prochain chapitre à parler de ce lien qui vient de se créer entre Yukira et le robot.**

**Pas de conclusion hâtive, s'il vous plaît :D Je n'ai encore vraiment rien décidé en ce qui concerne leurs relations…**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
